On The Other Side
by hossfan
Summary: Summary: Post season-7, episode-1. If you haven't seen or heard about that episode, MAJOR spoilers in this story. This is what happens to the dearly departed after the departure. Rated T only because I think TWD is too gory for pre-teens.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Post season-7, episode-1. If you haven't seen or heard about that episode, MAJOR spoilers in this story. This is what happens to the dearly departed after the departure.**

 _A/N: My religious beliefs are such that, after death, there is only Heaven or Hell, nothing else. Heaven is good beyond imagination, Hell is bad beyond imagination._

 _This story contradicts my religious beliefs, but it is only a story and gives me a resolution to the death of two of my favorite characters on this fictional show._

 _The Walking Dead, and all things associated with it, are not mine. Nor is the song that I've quoted._

On The Other Side

"Glen!"

Glen recognized the voice, but he was a little confused. The last thing he remembered was the feel of the bat coming down and trying to talk to Maggie. He had tried to stay brave, but it didn't take long for him to lose all strength and to wish for death. That must be what this was … death. But that voice was …

"Beth!"

Beth's arms were around him in a big hug that only that tiny woman could give. He wrapped his arms around his sister-in-law and buried his face in her hair. After a while, he pulled back and looked at her. Her huge blue eyes were shining and, oh that smile that was so much BETH! Yes, he had missed little Bethy. The last time he had seen her, Daryl had been carrying her out of that hospital in Atlanta, a bullet through her brain. He hadn't paid much attention at the time since he was trying to comfort Maggie. But he had grieved Beth's loss along with the rest of the family. They had buried her somewhere along the road, facing the direction of the farm they had abandoned so long ago.

But when Glen looked at Beth now, there was no blood, no scars, no healing wounds. Beth was the beautiful Beth that he had first met, before she had tried to commit suicide.

Hesitantly, she asked him, "are you …are you alone?"

Glen gulped once then sadly shook his head. "Abraham's with me."

"Abraham?" Beth asked.

Looking around him, Glen saw Abraham holding a slight woman and two small children with flaming red hair. Glen answered Beth, "Abraham became a part of the family after you …"

"Died?" Beth asked.

"Yeah. After you died. He was there when Daryl carried you out. Maggie was screaming, which was drawing more walkers. Abraham and a couple of others you didn't know were taking care of them while we were trying to get everyone back to the firetruck," replied Glen. "I don't know the woman with him. She was never with us." Looking around, he asked, "where are we?"

"We're Here, …" replied Beth. "waiting."

At about that time, Abraham, with the little girl in his arms, and the woman walked over to Glen and Beth, with the little boy following. "Glen, this is my wife, Ellen. This young man here is AJ and the sweet girl in my arms is Beth."

Glen shook Ellen's and AJ's hands and smiled at Little Beth. He then told Abraham, "this is Maggie's sister, Beth."

Abraham smiled at his daughter and told her, "only beautiful ladies can be named 'Beth'." His daughter giggled at her Daddy, but turned shyly away from Glen.

Ellen, holding her husband's arm, told Glen, "I didn't understand how the world had changed. I took my children and ran away from Abraham after he had defended us in the only way he had available at the time. It didn't take long before the children and I were surrounded by those things and we paid the price for my ignorance." She looked up at Abraham and continued, "I should have trusted you."

Abraham smiled down at her, saying "we're together now."

Beth said, "Glen, we're at the farm. Daddy's there and he has both of his legs again. Andrea and Amy, Dale, … oh, and Dale's wife is there too. They wanted to see everyone again before they left." Beth blushed a little when she said, "Jimmy's there. Do you remember Jimmy? He died saving Rick and Carl when the barn was burning down." She recovered her normal color then asked "how's Maggie? I miss her. And Daryl?"

Glen was surprised when Beth asked about Daryl. He knew they had gotten out together, but had assumed that Daryl kept Beth alive for as long as he could. Daryl never talked about his time with Beth. Glen's confusion must have shown in his face, considering his inability to keep anything hidden.

Beth smiled at him. "Daryl and I got out together. He taught me how to track, how to hunt and how to kill walkers. Though he saved my life more times than I can count, I saved his a couple of times also." At Glen's surprised look, she responded, "Daryl taught me well and I'm stronger than you think. Towards the end, we worked together. But I got injured, we got overrun, he sent me out. I was hit by a car and taken to Grady Hospital. I found out later that they would injure those they thought were weak, take them to the hospital, heal them and then force them to work for them to 'pay them back.' Do you remember that old song, "you load 16 tons, what do you get? Another day older and deeper in debt…"

"Yeah," said Glen. "Noah told us about it." Then he asked, "is Noah here? I failed him…"

"Glen, STOP. Noah told me what happened. It wasn't your fault. It happened. He's back at his home with his family. Noah's brothers came here when you all released them from being walkers. They were awfully sorry about what happened with Tyrese, but they're great friends now. They love riding on Tyrese's shoulders – it makes them feel so tall. But, you haven't told me about Maggie. She's not here, so you either left her alive or she became …," Beth stopped, unable to say the words.

"Maggie's alive. She's pregnant," said Glen, with a smile.

"PREGNANT?!" squealed Beth. She threw herself at Glen, almost strangling him in her joy. Glen briefly wondered if a man could die twice.

"C'mon, Glen, let's go back to the farm. We've got to tell Mama and Daddy and Shaun about Maggie. Oh, and your sisters are there! They're going to go back to Michigan after they see you. They figured you'd want to wait here until Maggie gets back. Then the two of you can decide where you want to be." Beth turned to Abraham and Ellen. "Ellen's been with us at the farm, Abraham. You're welcome to come back with us if you'd like."

Abraham and Ellen looked at each other. Ellen answered Beth, "we've already discussed it, Beth. We're going to go back to Texas. We have a lot of people back there." She turned to Abraham asking, "do you need a moment with Glen?"

Abraham nodded. Ellen took the children and stepped away, followed by Beth so that Abraham and Glen could speak privately.

Abraham asked Glen, "if you see Rosita again, tell her I'm sorry. I was a real dick. I shouldn't'a said what I did. I knew the relationship was over, I just didn't know how to tell her. She was a good woman and I'm proud she favored me. She deserves better than a shitstick like me."

Glen smiled. "I'll tell her."

Finally, Glen said, "I'm going to miss you, Abraham Ford."

"I'm going to miss you, Glen Rhee."


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon, Glen, we gotta go!" Beth had run to the barn where Glen and Hershel were feeding and watering the horses.

"Where are we going, Beth?" asked Glen.

"Someone's coming through," Beth yelled as she turned to jog towards the gate.

"BETH! The last time 'someone came through,' it was that stupid tiger!"

Beth scoffed. "Don't call Shiva 'stupid.' You'll hurt her feelings."

Glen shook his head. From the information they'd been given, Beth was convinced that that stupid tiger was just hanging out at the farm waiting for someone named Ezekiel. She was equally determined that she would make Shiva feel "loved" until he got here, though they both hoped that it would be a long time. Some of the others who had come through just before Shiva had said that there was a war being waged against the guy who sent Glen and Abraham here. They said that Shiva had taken out some of his men. Sadly, the wounds she bore upon entry indicated that she had been taken down by walkers rather than an enemy bullet. Fortunately, the wounds healed quickly and Shiva was back to looking like a normal, happy tiger.

Glen picked up his pace to catch up with Beth. Back There, he had learned how to talk and run at the same time, sometimes needing to call out direction to those he was leading on runs. And so he continued the conversation with his favorite, and only, sister-in-law. "Beth, if that stupid tiger would stop eating my shoes, I'd stop calling her stupid."

"She's just lonely. It brings her comfort to chew on something," Beth replied. "She's kind of like a baby that wants his pacifier. You know I've scolded her for chewing on your shoes."

"Yeah, I've seen that. Then she looks at you with that dopey look in her eyes and you love all over her." Glen looked annoyed. "I think she chews on my shoes to get your attention." He paused for a moment, just getting warmed up. "You know Annette hates it that Shiva sleeps in the bed with you."

Truthfully, Annette was scared the first time that Shiva came in the house … and the first time Shiva found her way up to Beth's room. But Shiva had adopted Beth for the little while, just until her real human came through. She was comfortable on the farm and she was comfortable with Beth. She was particularly comfortable with Annette's homemade blueberry muffins … and Glen's shoes.

"Mama's fine with Shiva. And besides, Shiva doesn't really take up that much room," Beth said.

Glen scoffed. A three-hundred pound tiger didn't take up that much room? He and Beth certainly had different definitions of "not much room." He was surprised that Shiva could even fit on the bed.

As Beth and Glen passed under the old oak that grew at the edge of the property, Shiva's tail dropped from one of the low branches and lightly hit Glen on the top of the head. Glen groaned. He was convinced that Shiva lived to torture him, much like his younger sister had done when they were little. Beth laughed, continuing their jog.

It never took long to get to the gate. Once there, all they could do was wait and wonder … who would be coming through next?

A/N (more of a rant, acutally): Really, you need to KILL a major character to move the story along? Bull****! The only thing that's getting "moved" in the story is the audience … right out the door. You're going to need your characters to remain alive in order for there to BE a story. Thanks for fanfiction!

I don't own TWD. If I did, Hershel, Beth and Glenn would still be alive. Negan wouldn't be (sorry, JDM). Abraham's a maybe.


End file.
